Un día lluvioso
by xYggdra
Summary: Tsuyu Asui sale a la ciudad en búsqueda de un regalo para su pequeña hermana, al encontrarse con Izuku Midoriya, de quien parece esta empezando a sentir algo más que amistad, hará que cambien las cosas en su "tranquilo" día de compras.


Hola a todos! Esta es mi primer publicación aqui :3 estoy algo nerviosa pero espero les agrade 3

Anime: Boku no Hero

Pareja: Tsuyu Asui x Izuku Midoriya

Este es un one-shot que hice por una inspiración debido a un día lluvioso jajaja asi de simple.

Los personajes en este fanfic no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a sus autores , yo solo soy una fangirl que adora escribir :D

Posdata: Disculpen si hay algunas faltas de ortografía ;;; planeo revisarlo y editarlo si hace falta pero disculpen si me equivoqué por ahi.

Sin más preambulos aqui tienen!

**Un día lluvioso.**

Desde muy temprano por la mañana Tsuyu Asui había salido al centro de la ciudad aprovechando que el entrenamiento del día había sido pospuesto debido a las lluvias.

En su mente rondaba la imagen del profesor Aizawa rascando su cabeza y comentando entre dientes "Tengo demasiada pereza como para andar bajo la lluvia" mismo comentario que habia hecho pensando que nadie se habia percatado, pero ella si.

Por lo regular le entristecia que el entrenamiento se pospusiera pero en esta ocasión fue lo contrario, desde hacía

semanas quería salir a la ciudad pero los constantes entrenamientos y trabajos no la dejaban realizar los asuntos pendientes que tenia.

Pero hoy no era la ocasión, pensó para si mientras ajustaba la correa de su mochila, el timbre junto a la voz femenina

del metro anunciando la parada la sacó de sus ensoñaciones y así bajo rápidamente del metro cuando se percató

de que cierto chico peli verde también se había bajado en la misma estación que ella.

Su pulso se aceleró un poco, llevaba unas semanas que se había percatado de los sentimientos que crecían hacia su

compañero pero decidió no hacerlos crecer ni intentar nada pues ahora mismo tenían que enfocarse en sus carreras

como futuros héroes, pero el sentimiento punzante en su pecho ahora mismo estaba ahi, no podía ignorarlo entonces

notó como el peli verde alzó la vista encontrandose con la de ella, al instante el mismo corrió hacia ella saludandola.

_-Asui-san! Hola! También vienes de compras?_

Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, Tsuyu ya le había repetido en distintas ocasiones que le llamara por su nombre, en realidad no le guataban mucho las formalidades y menos con sus compañeros de aula pero parecía que Midoriya estaba muy acostumbrado a las formalidades, Tsuyu suspiró y le contestó.

_-Dime Tsuyu-chan. Si, vengo a comprar un regalo para mi hermana, la proxima semana cumplirá años y no habia podido salir a comprarle algo. ¿Y tu Deku? Creí que te quedarías en la academia como los demás._

_-Ohh yo vine a investigar unos precios que me pidió mi madre, esta pensando en comprarse unos articulos de cocina y quería saber si era mejor comprarlos en la tienda de siempre o en alguna otra_.

El ahora portador del All for One le sonrió mientras se rascaba la cabeza. -Si gustas puedo acompañarte en tus compras, para que no andes sola por la ciudad, sabes que las cosas se han puesto algo peligrosas. Le comentó el chico con un

tono de preocupación, aunque los heroes estaban haciendo su trabajo, nunca estaba de más ser precavido, dicha

propuesta le encantó a Tsuyu quien a pesar de haber decidido no tratar nada con Deku, igual un tiempo a solas con el

mismo no le vendría mal.

_-Muy bien, tu me acompañas y yo te acompaño en la investigación, kero._

Dijo mientras caminaba en dirección a las calles de la ciudad, donde se habían bajado ambos era la zona comercial, había muchos centros comerciales además de negocios de entretenimiento y comida. La lluvia seguia y no parecía

que fuese a pasar pronto, ambos habían llevado sus paraguas, Tsuyu uno azul cielo y Deku uno verde limón y mientras

caminaban hacia su destino platicaban sobre los proyectos que Present Mic les había dejado.

_-Es importante que un heroe tenga un lema, que sea reconocido y sobre todo recordado por el mismo pero..._

Deku se sonrojo un poco al pensarse en la situación en que se encontrarían el próximo Martes que tuviesen la clase de

"Aspectos básicos de Heroes II" donde Present Mic les habia encargado preparar una frase representativa que les gustaría

decir y que además tenían que decirla frente a todos.

_-Siempre has sido algo timido en esas situaciones, verdad Deku?_

Tsuyu hizo el comentario mientras con una de sus manos sentia la lluvia. Ambos llegaron a una tienda de electrodomesticos y guardaron sus paraguas, dejandolos en el área especial para estos.

_-Uhm.. Si, Asui- Tsuyu! Tsuyu!_ Se corrigió antes de que la misma lo hiciera y continuó._ -No tengo problema en actuar_

_como un heroe pero cuando pienso en una frase..._

El mismo se detuvo, ya de por si era muy revelador que supieran que su cuarto estaba adornado con mercancía de

All Might como para que aparte Tsuyu supiera que la única frase que se le podía ocurrir al peli verde era la misma que su

heroe favorito.

_-"Ya no tienes que preocuparte, ¿por que? Estoy Aqui" Kero._

Dijo Tsuyu haciendo referencia a la iconica frase de All Might, ella también era una admiradora de él, pero era claro que

Deku le ganaba por mucho terreno además, era tipico de Deku el relacionar todo su trabajo como heroe con el ahora

ya retirado All Might.

_-Seguro pensaste en eso, verdad? kero._

Su comentario hizo sonrojar a Deku al instante, ¿tan evidente era su admiración por él? No, era más la astucia de Asui-san

Tsuyu, Tsuyu, se volvio a corregir en sus pensamientos el peli verde. Si, era verdad, solo se le podía ocurrir esa frase que aun a la fecha le daba escalofríos, le llenaba el corazón de esa energía que día a día lo hace seguir adelante, que le ayudo a mejorar sin importar que no tuviese un Quirck como los demás, a soportar las distintas situaciones que ha vivido desde que entro a la U.A. ¿Y quien no elegiría esa frase? Deku pensaba mientras se imaginaba a si mismo posando con All Might y ambos decian esa frase.

_-...¿por que? Estoy Aqui_

Dijo en voz baja, con el puño cerrado y encerrado en sus ensoñaciones cuando Tsuyu le toco el hombro.

_-Deku? Kero. Creo que es mejor que sigamos con lo que te mandó tu madre._

La misma tenia una sonrisa mientras le decia todo esto, en ocasiones ya le había visto perderse en sus fantasías, también

encerrado en sus pensamientos armando una estrategia más o haciendo apuntes en su libreta, pero siempre se le hacia

muy tierna e incluso admirable la pasión que le ponía a las cosas.

Deku al salir de sus ensoñaciones volvió a sonrojarse y rascando su cabeza le pidió disculpas a Tsuyu en repetidas ocasiones

por haberse quedado en la luna._ -Pero.. tienes razón, hay que ponernos a la obra y después vamos a comprar el regalo de Satsuki-chan._

Unas horas más tarde, Tsuyu y Deku se encontraban caminando por las calle de nuevo, con paraguas en mano y el varón llevaba una bolsa de plástico de una de las tiendas.

Preguntando en una de las tiendas se encontraron con unos accesorios de escritorio de All Might.

_-Ahh que suerte tenemos Asui-san, justo nos encontramos mercancía oficial, ¿sabias que se acaba muy rápido?_

Dijo en un tono muy emocionado. Deku había comprado un abanico que se conecta a la laptop mientras que Tsuyu se habia hecho de un basurero para escritorio con los colores de All Might.

_-Soy Tsuyu-chan kero._

Dijo la chica entre lo que le Deku dijo, lo que hizo a Deku detenerse, la acción le pareció un poco rara a la chica rana y se giró hacia él

_-Que ocurre Deku?_

Ladeó su cabeza y puso su dedo en sus labios, como acostumbra hacer siempre.

_-Asu-Tsuyu-chan..._

Deku la vio directo a los ojos, parecia tener un tono algo serio, el que casi siempre usaba cuando ocurria algo importante, esto puso a Tsuyu alerta, ¿que estaba pasando? Quiza Deku se había cansado de que ella le recordara que le dijera Tsuyu y a Deku no le gustaba llamarle asi. Pero de igual forma, no era momento de ponerse paranoica, mejor le puso atención e incluso se acerco a él dando unos cuantos más.

El contrario dio un paso más y levantó su mano libre a la altura de la mejilla de ella, vio como la acercó hacia la misma y un calor empezó a inundarle el cuerpo fue entonces que sintió el peso de su mano caer en su hombro seguido de un apretón suave.

_-Gracias Tsuyu-chan_

Le dijo el peli verde mientras le sonreía dulcemente esto le hizo mella en sus sistemas aunado al hecho de que por un momento pensó que tomaría su mejilla, su rostro se puso rojo y se mantuvo viendolo unos cuantos segundos, teniendo una pelea interna con sus pensamientos.

_-¿Gracias? kero_

Dijo en voz baja, no entendía muy bien que pasaba y estaba segura de que tenía que relajarse o si no el sonrojo en sus mejillas solo acrecentaria.

Deku soltó su hombro y siguió sonriendo entonces señalo con la mano la bolsa que llevaba en la contraria junto al paraguas

_-Ya sabes, por decirme que había mercancía nueva de All Might! Si no hubieras sido tan observadora como lo eres siempre, no hubieras obtenido estas preciosuras!_

Dijo muy contento y entonces empezó a caminar.

Tsuyu lo observó alejarse y sacó la lengua haciendo un gesto como burlandose de si misma

_"Por supuesto, que más iba a ser? kero"_

Pensó para después suspirar y al notar que Deku se alejaba más corrió para seguirlo.

Después de caminar un par de cuadras más llegaron a una tienda muy femenina donde todo era de colores pasteles, Tsuyu ya tenía en mente esta tienda pues hacia meses la habia visitado junto a su pequeña hermana.

_-Es aqui kero._

Ambos entraron a la bonita tienda colocando sus paraguas en unos recipientes especiales para que escurrieran. Habia ropa, accesorios, maquillaje, juguetes y muchas cosas que Deku no podía procesar, era la primera vez que entraba a una tienda como esta, incluso se dio cuenta que habia mercancia de heroinas populares y no pudo evitar correr a ver que era todo eso.

Por su parte Tsuyu buscaba en la sección de juguetes, el regalo que tenía pensado para Satsuki lo podría encontrar por ahi, estaba segura. Su pequeña hermana aunque era la menor de ellos tres, ya empezaba a interesarse en cosas más femeninas e incluso le llegó a pedir a Tsuyu parte de su ropa pero al no tener el mismo estilo lo descarto de inmediato.

Por otro lado, Deku veía unas mascarillas patrocinadas por Mount Lady.

-_Woah! Aqui dice que ella las usa despues de trabajar y esto le ayuda a que aun después de estar expuesta a quimicos o al medio ambiente su piel quede reluciente! Es digno de alguien como ella._

Dijo mientras leía las instrucciones y asentia con la cabeza un par de veces. Entonces una chica con piel azulada y muy bien arreglada lo interrumpió.

-_Hola, muy buen día, puedo ayudarle en algo?_ La chica se acercó muy amable, era dependiente de aquel bello negocio y Deku notó como de los lobulos de sus orejas salian lo que parecían unos aretes pero la forma final de estos eran dos ojos los cuales se veían podian moverse a voluntad. Deku rápido dedujo que su quirk era el tener dos ojos extra y que estos le ayudaban a vigilar su negocio.

_-Ohh pues... Yo solo acompañaba a-_

_-Su novia? La chica de cabello verde de por alla?_

Le interrumpió la chica azulada quien con su ojo de la oreja derecha observaba a Tsuyu.

_-Tiene una novia muy linda! Y hasta combinan sus paraguas que tiernos!_

Menciono mientras ponia sus manos sobre sus propias mejillas y fantaseaba un poco con ellos. Deku al instante se puso nervioso y sus mejillas se tornaron de un color carmesí.

_-Novia?! No! No! .._

Deku agitó las manos un poco y además negó con la cabeza

_-No piense mal señorita! Tsuyu-chan es muy bonita pero-.._

_-Owww y ya le llamas asi! Que tierno!_

La mujer dio unos saltitos emocionada y esto solo hizo que Deku se pusiera más nervioso entonces la dependiente del negocio lo llevó a la sección de accesorios la misma siempre al tanto de los clientes que estaban ahi quien en su momento solo eran Tsuyu y Deku.

-_Oh no, en serio, no somos pareja! Y seguro Tsuyu-chan será una gran heroina y su quirk es asombroso!_

La chica de nuevo lo interrumpió con un gritito que ahora habia llamado la atención de Tsuyu quien alzó la vista y los observó unos segundos para después regresar a lo suyo.

_-Ya entiendo por que te me hacías conocido! Te vi en la televisión! Oh que muchacho tan talentoso! Mira, mira, tengo una idea._

Dijo mientras se acercaba a unos broches para el cabello, los tomó y los mostró a Deku.

_-Dime, ¿cual de todos estos te recuerda a Tsuyu-san?_

Deku ya no entendía de que iba todo esto, el solo estaba viendo aquellas mascarillas de Mount Lady, pero tampoco quería ser grosero asi que observó con atención los broches.

Uno consistia en un moño rosado y en medio tenía un helado, al instante pensó en Uraraka, el siguiente era más recatado, solo constaba de unas cuantas perlas pegadas a un broche de oro, por alguna extraña razon recordó a Aoyama lo cual lo hizo reír por lo bajo y entonces vio una peineta color negro, que en lo más alto tenía una nubecita de plastico y de la misma caian cuentas que asemejaban gotas de lluvia.

_-Oh! Esta!_

La tomó sin siquiera saber por que o para que la quería la señorita pero en cuanto la vio pensó en el nombre de heroina de Tsuyu, "La Heroina de la temporada lluviosa, Froppy"

_-Muy bien! Es tuyo! Regalaselo a Tsuyu-san cuando se vayan a despedir!_

_-Que? No! No! Señorita no puedo aceptar esto! Deje lo pago._

_-Eh? que dices? No chico! Es una cortesía de la casa._

La azul le guiñó el ojo y caminó hacia el mostrador dónde saco una pequeña y bonita bolsita, le quitó de las manos la peineta a Deku y la metió ahi para después entregarsela a Deku, el mismo estaba por reclamar cuando la voz de Tsuyu los interrumpió

_-Buenos días, voy a querer este, kero._

Llevaba en las manos lo que parecía una caja musical, Deku por alguna razón decidió esconder detrás de si mismo la bolsita que le habían entregado, estaba muy apenado y para cambiar el tema decidió preguntarle sobre la caja musical a Tsuyu.

_-A-Asui-san ¿ese es el regalo para Satsuki?_

Tsuyu abrió la cajita musical la cual era dorada por fuera, la misma al abrirse empezaba a sonar y en su interior todo estaba decorado, las paredes asemejaban un cielo lleno de estrellas y una que otra estrella fugaz y en medio resaltaba una chica con vestido blanco, larga cabellera y que andaba descalza, la misma conforme pasaba el mecanismo de la cajita, parecía saltar de plataforma en plataforma por toda la caja y junto a todo esto, unas lucesitas alumbraban en tonos tornasol iluminando a la chica.

-_Soy Tsuyu-chan, kero. Y si, mi hermana siempre ha querido tener una y pensé que podría regalarsela._

Le sonrió a Deku y entonces cerró la cajita musical para entregarsela a la chica que los estaba atendiendo. La misma se dispuso a trabajar, envolviendo la caja misma en una más grande y aparte decorando por dentro la misma, era un detalle de parte de ellos muy característico, la presentación de sus regalos.

_-Es muy bonita y elaborada Tsuyu-chan, seguro que le gusta mucho._ Deku hizo el comentario mientras la chica le daba la cifra a pagar a Tsuyu y la misma se disponia a pagar. Poco después agradecieron por las atenciones y se retiraron del establecimiento, Tsuyu habia guardado con cuidado el regalo en su mochila y Deku habia aprovechado el momento para guardar la bolsa que tenia la mercancía de All Might y la que le había regalado la chica de la tienda. Ya listos ambos tomaron sus paraguas y salieron de la tienda, en el camino ambos estuvieron en silencio, Deku pensando en aquella peineta que estaba en su mochila y Tsuyu solo disfrutando del tiempo junto a su amigo y bajo la lluvia pues tal parecía que Deku era como ella respecto a la lluvia, no andaba con prisas y con un paraguas bastaba para poder andar por la calle, ante este pensamiento sonrió.

_-Oye, Tsuyu-chan, te gustaría salir conmigo?_

Deku pronuncio aquellas palabras sin pensarlo mucho, bueno, en realidad lo habia pensado mucho, tanto que de alguna manera termino pensando que le gustaría comer en cierta pastelería que estaba cerca junto a Tsuyu-chan y cuando acordó la había invitado.

Por su parte, Tsuyu se había quedado inmovil, no podía ser cierto, Deku no podía invitarla a salir, negó un par de veces pero su rostro estaba completamente rojo, no quería alzar la vista y encontrarse con la mirada del peli verde.

_-Sa-Salir! A comer! A eso me refería! A unas cuadras de aqui venden unos pasteles muy ricos, sabes? Y Y seguro a ti te gustarían!_

Deku rápidamente empezo a excusarse al darse cuenta de la forma en que había hablado, ¿que rayos le estaba pasando? se sentía nervioso y en realidad quería salir corriendo pero Tsuyu no tenía la culpa de su estupidez asi que pensó ¿como actuaria All Might en una situación asi? Seguramente afrontaría las responsabilidades de sus actos pero siempre... con una sonrisa.

Asi que la tomó de la barbilla para que lo viese a los ojos y le sonrió tratando de imitar a su heroe favorito

_-Te gustaría ir a comer?_

Tsuyu lo habia escuchado, "salir a comer" se había corregido por algo, para que no sonara como una cita. Sintió un leve dolor en el pecho pues sus esperanzas habian sido dañadas por aquel chico de tierno corazón pero entonces sintió como alzó su mentón y al observar aquella sonrisa y no pudo más que sonrojarse y asentir con la cabeza.

Se sentía algo boba por caer ante tales encantos pero a decir verdad tenía un poco de hambre asi que no perdía nada, hizo a un lado sus sentimientos pues no era momento para enfocarse en los mismos y entonces cayó en cuenta de que había dejado de llover.

_-Paro la lluvia, kero._

Comentó mientras guardaba su paraguas.

_-Y esta bien Deku, a veces nos podemos equivocar al hablar, kero. Vamos a esos pasteles que dices, te sigo._

Le comento con mucha tranquilidad lo que hizo soltar a Deku un suspiro que no sabía estaba reteniendo. Estaba feliz de no haberla herido de alguna forma, solo quería comer, era todo.

Ambos jovenes se encaminaron a la pastelería y disfrutaban del ahora clima fresco que hacia gracias a la lluvia.

La fachada del establecimiento parecia con motivos europeos, incluso los muebles parecían de madera real y las decoraciones eran exquisitas, Tsuyu admiro a su alrededor cuando ambos entraron a la pastelería y los recibia una mesera.

_-Asu-Tsuyu-chan! Ven, ya nos asignaron una mesa!_

La voz de Deku la saco de su admiración y entonces le siguió, les habian asignado una mesa que normalmente utilizaban los estudiantes que iban en conjunto, donde habian dos sillones en los extremos de una mesa y todos se conglomeraban en la mesa misma, Tsuyu no le tomó mucha importancia y tomo asiento en uno de los sillones, Deku iba a hacer lo mismo cuando una estruendosa y conocida canción se escuchó emanar de su bolsillo, era la canción característica de All Might y el ringtone de Deku. El mismo se apenó un poco pues varios de los comensales en el establecimiento voltearon a verlo en seguida.

_-Ah! Asui-san! Permiteme! Es una llamada!_

Dijo rápidamente y sacó su celular sin notar quien le llamaba, contestó y salió de la pastelería para hablar sin causar mucho alboroto.

_-Que soy Tsuyu-... Olvidalo, kero._

Dijo pues Deku ya había salido del lugar a atender su llamada.

Tsuyu se quedó en el lugar y observaba el menú del lugar, no pensaba pedir hasta que Deku regresara pero irse haciendo una idea no le vendría mal. Estuvo unos minutos asi hasta que Deku regresó.

_-Listo! Disculpa por interrumpir, fue todo muy repentino, no crees?_

Menciono Deku mientras se sentaba frente a ella

_-No hay problema kero, a veces nos van a llamar y no por eso debes pedir disculpas. Además, tu ringtone es muy bueno, a veces escucho esa canción en casa antes de ejercitarme kero._

Hizo el comentario tranquilamente mientras tenia la lengua un poco de fuera y con su dedo indice tocaba su propia mejilla.

_-Woah! Asui-san en serio?! Eso significa que serás una gran Heroina de la temporada lluviosa, Froppy!_

Dijo con mucho entusiasmo tanto que parecían salirle estrellas de los ojos, esto le pareció tierno a Tsuyu y la forma en que había dicho su nombre de heroina lo habia hecho mejor, solo pudo sonreír dulcemente ante su comentario y asentir

_-Gracias Deku._

El muchacho al ver aquella sincera sonrisa sintió algo en el pecho y se quedó unos cuantos segundos admirando a quien ahora estaba frente a él entonces las palabras "lluvia" le hicieron recordar algo.

_-Cierto! Tsuyu-chan._

Deku tomó su mochila y la abrió, sacando la bolsita decorada de la tienda a la que fueron. Tsuyu la observó y ladeo la cabeza, no se había percatado de que Deku comprara algo para él, además, ¿que cosas iba a poder comprar para él? Lo vio en el stand de Mount Lady pero no sabía que Deku fuese vanidoso.

_-Que pasa Deku?_

Pregunto para deshacerse de aquella maraña de preguntas en su cabeza.

_-Uhm... Asui-san, es para ti._

Dijo mientras alzaba la bolsa y se la entregaba a la contraria.

_-Que soy Tsu-¿que?_

¿Era para ella? Eso le había dicho Deku pero ... ¿por que? Lo observó muy sonrojada y con cuidado tomo la bolsita.

_-Mu-Muchas gracias Deku pero, por que?_

Tomó aquella bolsita con mucho cuidado, no sabía que contenía la misma y tenía miedo de estropearla por completo, un regalo de Deku! Su corazón latía a mil por hora y quería respuestas, las necesitaba ya!

En ese mismo momento a unos cuantos metros de la cafetería un grupo de peculiares amigos caminaban por la acera.

_-¡Kaminari! ¿Estas seguro de que te dijo que era por aqui?_

Jirou le preguntaba casi gritandole mientras caminaba junto a Uraraka y detrás de ellas estaban Mineta e Iida.

_-¡Si! ¡Si! Dijo que el negocio estaba en la esquina, hay que preguntar aqui y si los vemos, solo llegamos y ya._

Exclamó el rubio quien iba acompañado de Kirishima el cual estaba enfrascado en una aplicación en su celular. Ambos entraron al negocio y entonces Iida les comentó a sus compañeros mientras acomodaba sus gafas.

_-Ahi están Midoriya y Asui-san!_

Señaló a ambos pues por las vitrinas del negocio se podían ver, entonces los cuatro que se habían quedado fuera presenciaron el momento preciso donde Deku le entregaba un regalo a Tsuyu lo que hizo que todos hicieran una expresión de sorpresa.

De vuelta a la pastelería, Deku estaba a punto de explicar por que se lo regalaba y sus razones para elegir el regalo cuando a su mesa llegaron cierto Rubio y pelirrojo.

_-Heeey! chicos! Al fin llegamos!_

Deku se sorprendió incluso dando un pequeño saltito mientras que Tsuyu se puso rápidamente de todos los colores posibles pero se quedó callada, sin saber que decir o hacer.

Detrás de los chicos llegaron los demás quienes tenian un semblante distinto, preocupados y algo dóciles pero al darse cuenta que el momento habia sido arruinado por aquellos dos, solo suspiraron y no tuvieron más que saludar como si nada hubiera pasado, para el bien de Deku y Tsuyu quienes se les veía nerviosos.

Tsuyu por su parte gritaba internamente, quería saber pero no podía hacer nada, tampoco es como que pudiese correr a sus amigos, asi que solo guardo su regalo y saludo a todos.

_-Ohh Asui-san, verás, Kaminari me llamó pues como había dejado de llover decidieron salir a pasear y él sabia que yo estaba por aquí y cuando le dije que estaba contigo, decidieron venir._

Deku se explicó ante la peli verde quien lo veía tranquilamente (por fuera).

_-Entiendo, kero. Que bueno que vinieron chicos._

Ahora la chica habia saltado el corregirle a Deku pero es que estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que en verdad tenía que recuperarse, fue entonces que Uraraka y Jirou se le acercaron, como esas confidentes silenciosas y empezaron a hacerle conversación.

Todos los chicos se integraron a la mesa y pasaron una bella tarde comiendo pastel y contando anécdotas.

Más tarde, en los dormitorios de la Academia, Tsuyu se encontraba en su dormitorio, todo el ajetreo entre sus amigos no les dio oportunidad a ella y a Deku de hablar sobre el regalo que este le habia entregado y ahora se sentía muy cansada como para ir a su cuarto a preguntarle, en su lugar estaba viendo por la ventana, el cielo estrellado recordandole la cajita musical de Satsuki y en sus manos la peineta que Deku había elegido para ella. "Heroina de la temporada de la lluvia, Froppy!" resonó en sus recuerdos mientras observaba el destello que irradiaban las cuentas que colgaban de la peineta. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, no tenía idea de que pasaba, el por que Deku habia actuado como lo había hecho o a que se debia ese regalo tan significativo, solo estaba segura de unas pocas cosas, de lo bien que se la pasó con Deku y después con sus amigos en la pastelería, de aquella calidez que se formaba en su pecho al pensar en Deku y de que había sido un día lluvioso hermoso.

**_FIN_**


End file.
